


Insanity

by that_one_writer_girl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU, Oneshot, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_writer_girl/pseuds/that_one_writer_girl
Summary: Bokuto’s life as the nephew of a Mafia Boss, and his love for Akaashi.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Insanity

Bokuto is five when he was ripped from his father’s arms, and his uncle carried away the screaming child. 

His father’s eyes had been so cold. No sighs of regret or sympathy. 

Bokuto is seven when he first holds a gun, his uncle smiling with pride.

Bokuto is ten when he kills someone for the first time. 

It made his uncle proud, a smile on his lips. Bokuto could never get enough of making people proud. 

Bokuto is thirteen the first time he meets Akaashi Keiji. The boy is smaller, and quiet. He doesn’t say much. His mother is one of the greatest assassins under Bokuto’s uncle’s authority. 

Akaashi is to become even better.

Bokuto is fourteen when he realizes he would die for Akaashi. 

The other boy had been captured. Taken from them, from Bokuto. 

When they finally recovered him, he was battered and bruised. He didn’t speak for weeks.

Bokuto promised he would die before letting Akaashi go through that again.

Bokuto was sixteen when he realized he may be insane. 

He was bashing someone’s head in with a baseball bat, his weapon of choice, while Akaashi watched. 

A smile on the other boys face. Maybe he was just as crazy. 

* * *

Bokuto just turned seventeen.

Akaashi is polishing his knives, laying across Bokuto’s desk. 

Bokuto’s uncle raised his to become the leader of the mafia, something Bokuto realized quickly after he turned fifteen. His parents didn’t put up a fight, since his uncle has no children of his own. 

Bokuto likes that he has power. 

“I have a mission soon,” Akaashi hums, and Bokuto smiles. 

Watching Akaashi on missions is like watching a movie star.

He’s quiet, takes everyone by surprise. He leaves no mess, cleaning it all up himself. It’s as if he was never there. 

“Come back to me,” Bokuto growls, pressing his lips against Akaashi. 

He doesn’t have to say it. 

Akaashi always comes back. 

Bokuto would die before letting harm come to the other. 

**Author's Note:**

> just a baby oneshot of these two!


End file.
